NO ONE BUT ME
by shannara isles
Summary: KAGOME IS INALLY WENNT ON HER OWN HOPING SHE COULD GET RID OF HER 1ST LOVE BUT HOW CAN SHE DO THAT?


As Kagome listens to a good old song on her cd player she could only think of her and Inuyasha. On how many times he had hurt her. As she listened...

When the feelin' is ended There ain't no use pretendin'  
Don't ya worry - it's only love

She knew that her feelings was on the verge of breaking in half.She could not pretend to keep on feeling going through.But she had no worrie s she knew it was only smiple little thing called loved. As the scond verse approaches she listened carefully...

When your world has been shattered Ain't nothin' else matters It ain't over - it's only love And that's all - ya

Her world have been a wary one cause it almost been shattered in half. Sh e could think of no one else but him...Sesshomaru She knows that it could start again cause it only love she thinks and that is so true...She continue on listing to the whole intire second verse...

When your heart has been broken Hard words have been spoken It ain't easy - but it's only love

That reminded of her and Inuyasha cause always harsh words has been spoke between them.Her heart could not take much more of an abuse that she came upon from Inuyasha. But she is beganing anew love... SesshoMaru

And if your life ain't worth livin'  
And you're ready to give in Just remember - that it's only love

You can live without the aggravation Ya gotta wanna win - ya gotta wanna win

You keep lookin' back in desperation Over and over and over again

When your world is shattered Ain't nothin' else matters It ain't over - it's only love

If your life ain't worth livin'  
And you're ready to give in Just remember - that it's only love Ya - that's all Ya it ain't easy baby But it's only love - and that's all

She knew her desitny like no tommarrow cause she could live with out the aggravation from love of her second and she refused to give up. It was not her no not at all... she held her head up high and not looking back again. Trying to forget hurtful past of her love and she was about to give up but she remeber what her momma taught her love can hurt but you always renew the love with another...

So Kagome finally decided to make the first ination of making anew.  
"Shippou"  
"Yes Kagome"  
"Come with me I am going on my own for a while wondering if you like to come with me"  
"Yes Kagome of course I will"  
Kagome was glad that her adpotive son will come with her,  
She knew that Sango and Miroku would of followed but she needed some time to herself. She listened on to her next song...

I count the falling tears They fall before my eyes Seems like a thousand years Since we broke the ties I call you on the phone But never get a rise So sit there all alone It's time you realize

I'm not your fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool I'm no fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool Never again, no, no

She could not remember how many times she had shed tears for compaion and her first love.It seemed like months that she ever cried cause of him. She try to convinse him that he was his but he always think she was someone else.So in her mind she finally realized she was all alone.  
She aint gonna be no one's fool espiecally his cause he is not worth my time anymore..

You take your road, I'll take mine The paths have both been beaten Searchin' for a change of pace Love needs to be sweetened I scream my heart out, just to make a dime And with that dime I bought your love But now I've changed my mind (course)  
I'm not your fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool I'm no fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool Never again, no, no Nobody's fool Nobody's fool I'm no fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool

It is a good feeling to leave on my own with my son in hand. This path will be hard for me cause i do not know how to defend myself or mend my heartache.

I count the falling tears They fall before my eyes Seems like a thousand years Since we broke the ties Ohhh

I'm not your fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool I'm no fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool I'm no fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool I'm no fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool

Nobody's fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool

Nobody's fool Nobody's fool No, nobody's fool Nobody's fool No, nobody's fool Nobody's fool Nobody's fool

No more counting tears, washing down my face no more ageuments No more being weak. No more being his Fool. She knotcies that it was getting darker and she needed to make camp.  
"Shippou can you do me a favor"  
"Yes Kagome"  
"Can you bring me some water so i can make some dinner for us"  
"Sure can Kagome anything else"  
"no thats all sweety"  
"okay"  
She uses her Miko powers to create a barrier for her and her son and she looks through out the area she is in she knows that some one is watching her,she just could not figure out who it was.

In The Forrest near her camp

So what did my idoit brother do to her yet again to make her run away from her pack? I hate seeing her all alone .  
Sesshomaru thought. He could hear those songs she was listening to on a contraption. He wonders why she feels like that. He was wondering if he should make himself present or not.

With Kagome

"Who is out there "  
"I am a prreistess if you dont show your self now i will preice your heart with my powers!"

As on cue Sesshomaru made himself knoticable "Wench why are you not with the Hanyou"  
"Oh it is only you Sesshomaru. To answer your question it is none of your business why i am not with him"  
"Bitch you will answer to me now this one do not repeat himself"  
"I said NO I wont!"Urrggg he is so much like him... she thought "Your treding on dangerous grounds"he was amused that she would not back down. It made him slightly aroused.  
"Okkay high might with his foot up his ass!I will tell you why just think how your acting now that is why i left you pompass!" You good for nothing asshole son of a bitch she conclued in her head.  
he smriked "So thats why huh"  
"Yes you aroggant asshole"  
Her action and words was making him harder in his lion but he knew not to mess with her so he came up with a smiple plan of his own.  
"MIko I have a propersitsion for you. How would you like to train with more of your powers in exchange of helping me with my ward"  
hmmm... she thought...it would be a good time to get to know him plus i couldnt resits rin she is so adorable and plus she would make a good playmate for Shippou.  
"I would agree to come with you but one condition I want my son to come with me he would make great company for your ward"  
He thought about it for a moment. she was right bout the company for Rin.  
"Agreed"  
"Okay just let me pack up and we could head out."

A/N I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS ITS ONLY LOVE IT WAS WAS WRITEN AND SUNG BY BRYAN ADAMS FT TINA TURNER AND THE SONG NO BODY FOOL BELONGS TO CINDERALLLA PS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AT SESSHO MARU CASTLE AND WHAT WOULD INUYASHA TRY TO DO?  
RESPONSE LOVE ALL FEED BACK DONT CARE IF IT BAD GOOD OR JUST INBETWEEN 


End file.
